The goal of the Scientific Core is to support and facilitate the research programs of the investigators in the program project. The overall Scientific Core consists of a Photography Sub-Core, an Angiogenesis Assay Sub-Core, and an Imaging Sub-Core, (i) The Photography Core provides high quality, in-house conventional and digital services, including figures for publication, and images for slide and PowerPoint presentations. This Core is staffed by one full-time photographer with over 10 years experience in the department (ii) The Angiogenesis Assay Core will provide microvascular endothelial cells and expertise in carrying out angiogenesis assays, including chick aortic rings to measure angiogenesis in vitro, the mouse cornea assay and chick chorioallantoic membrane assay to test angiogenesis promoters and inhibitors in vivo. This Core is staffed by one senior technician (with over 29 years experience) and a laboratory assistant. The Core does large and small vessel endothelial cell preparation and biology, and develops the chick embryo Angiogenesis model, (iii) The Imaging Core will provide a centralized facility for laser-confocal microscopy, real-time imaging, and three-dimensional reconstruction of living cells, whole embryos, and histological sections of tumors and developing vascular tissue. The Imaging Core will be staffed by an experienced confocal microscopist who will operate the shared laser-scanning confocal microscope, instruct and assist Project members in its use, and manage access to the facility. This new facility is critical to a number of the specific aims of the Program Project.